


A Picnic on Campus

by DailyDianakko



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift, I think this is the first fic for this particular ship, super powers, zipper au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDianakko/pseuds/DailyDianakko
Summary: Diana Cavendish enjoys a picnic with her two girlfriends. Inspired by Dianacavendishisgay's Zipper Au.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Diana Cavendish/Hannah England
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21





	A Picnic on Campus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bubbles0989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles0989/gifts).



Diana tugged her backpack strap and strode purposefully through the halls of Luna Nova University. Her final class had just let out and she was heading to the courtyard. Hannah and Akko had asked for an impromptu picnic, and Diana was more than happy to oblige. Once she had reached the end of the hallway, she pushed the heavy door open and walked out into the sun. Covering her eyes from the onslaught of the sunlight, she looked around. The weather was particularly nice out today. The sky was a cheery blue with frothy clouds dappled throughout, and the sun kept the earth warm. Diana headed down the path towards their meeting point. As she walked, she enjoyed looking at the mosaic of shadow splattered on the path from the tall oaks that lined the path. She definitely could see why her girls had asked for a picnic date. After a few short minutes, she saw Hannah off to the side, setting up one of the weathered picnic tables. Akko was nowhere in sight. Diana figured she’d be later. After all, Akko was a bearer of speed, though it didn’t ever seem to prevent her being late to class.

As Diana sped up to a jog, she felt the backpack jostle against her back obnoxiously. The noise must have alerted Hannah, because she looked up from her preparations to give Diana a shout shout and a wave. “Danny!” Hannah ran up and gave Diana a quick peck on the cheek, the ambient static of Diana’s gift crackling between them slightly. As Hannah pulled away, she handed Diana a paper plate. “Akko is bringing some pizza over from that place she likes. Let’s hope she doesn’t run too fast and make the cheese run.” Hannah gave a small eye roll as Diana smiled slightly. Akko, as much as they both loved her, had a horrible habit of taking curves too fast when she ran. It almost always resulted in molten cheese on one side of the pizza with their toppings oozing over the crust and onto the cardboard.

Diana settled down on the bench, slinging her backpack carelessly to the ground behind her. Nothing of importance was in it anyway. She hadn’t needed her books since it was a quiz day. She watched as Hannah pulled out a thermos, cups, and cutlery. Diana felt a spark of mirth at seeing the forks Hannah had pulled out. Hannah never did kick the habit of eating pizza with a fork. Akko had fully corrupted Diana, however. The joy of eating with her hands was freeing after living in her stifling household for so long. Diana was pulled from her musings when a twinge ran through her face. 

It was that blasted wire. 

The damn thing always caused her some form of grief no matter what. From waking up at night to intense itching, or to an aggravating ache, it always seemed to mock her some way. Diana gave a blink as she felt a warm hand on hers. It was Hannah, frowning as she gently tugged Diana’s hand from her face. She laced her fingers with Diana’s in an effort to stop her picking.

“No touching, Diana. I know it’s annoying. Do you want to try stimming a little?” Hannah bent down and reached into her picnic bag and pulled out a stuffed foxhound. “Sir Reggie is here if you need him.” Hannah gently placed the stuffed animal in Diana’s lap, and scooted right next to her.

“Thank you, Han.” Diana began to run her fingers through the plushie’s coat. Her therapist had recommended scratching or petting stuffed animals when she felt the desire to scratch at herself. As soon as Diana had told Hannah that, her girlfriend had gone and bought Sir Reggie. Hannah practically carried Reggie everywhere in case Diana ever needed him. The dog was like a talisman protecting Diana from bad memories and habits. Diana closed her eyes and gave a contented hum as she felt Hannah cuddle closer, laying a head on her shoulder. The redhead kept her fingers interlocked with Diana’s and her other gently brushed against Diana’s arm in soothing strokes.

“Akko is late.” Hannah broke the comfortable silence with her little grumble. Diana cracked an eye open and glanced at her.

“She’ll arrive soon.” Diana closed her eye again and leaned a little more on Hannah. She was feeling marvelously relaxed.

“No, I bet it’ll be a good ten minutes before she does.” Hannah had gone from tender strokes to light tapping. Her body temperature had risen a little more in the last few minutes, surefire signs that she was irritated.

“How about a bet, I think she’ll arrive in the next two minutes. You can have the  Häagen-Dazs cookie dough ice cream I put in the freezer if I’m wrong.” Diana bopped Hannah’s head gently with hers in an attempt to placate her. Hannah let out a little grumble of assent, not completely sold on Akko’s promptness but not wanting to give up on the thought of some decadent cookie dough ice cream. Hannah clung to Diana tighter as Diana let out a little giggle, knowing her gambit worked and Hannah’s inner demon was placated.

“Danny, you’re teasing me.” Hannah buried her face in Diana’s chest, almost knocking Reggie over.

“I am not; I am simply enjoying looking at a charming girl.” Diana pat Hannah’s head gently, careful not to mess up her ponytail. Feeling a little mischievous, she gave the yellow ribbon laced through Hannah’s hair a tug.

“Cheeky.” Hannah muttered as she unwillingly left her comfortable hiding spot. Diana merely booped Hannah’s nose in response. Hannah let out a little giggle, her pout finally disappearing for good. “Akko still isn’t here yet.”

“Speak of the devil and she shall come.” Diana said as she noticed a whirlwind of dust approach them speedily from the distance.

“Someone order a piping hot pizza?” Akko skidded to a stop, gouging a small furrow into the earth that the landscapers would surely have to fill in later. There were probably similar marks scattered all over the campus, Diana thought with a smirk. She watched as the brunette twirled the two boxes and placed them on the table. Diana turned her face to Akko as the speedster walked by the two of them, enjoying the peck on the cheek Akko gave to both her and Hannah.

“Ohayo, Reggie-kun!” Akko cheerfully patted the stuffed animal on the head as she reached over to pop a pizza box open.

“Hello to you too, Akko.” Diana stifled a laugh at Akko’s whirlwind entrance. Her lovely flair for dramatics never failed to make Diana bubbly with happiness.

“Akko I swear to god, if this pizza is anything like the last fifty-“ Hannah grumbled as she watched Akko open the box, tapping her foot against the table leg.

“It hasn’t been fifty! More like,” Akko paused and put a hand to her chin, quietly debating how many pizzas had tragically met their demise to the speedster.

“Atsuko, it has been fifty. And luckily your body count has not increased to fifty two.” Diana interjected as she opened the box. Akko’s speed had insured the pizza arriving hot, but it certainly wouldn’t stay that way. She was hungry and waiting any longer than she had to was decidedly not on her schedule. Women could not live on a cup of tea and a single parfait alone. Diana made sure to serve Akko the pepperoni, Hannah the cheese, and then dipped into the Hawaiian herself. All three girls let out a hum of pleasure as the cheesy goodness met their taste buds.

“I still can’t believe you eat with a fork, Han.” Akko said with a mouthful of pizza, occasionally making little huffs as she tried to chew despite the hotness.

“It’s because I am the last woman of culture among you heathens” Hannah teased as she delicately cut her pizza into small squares. Diana rolled her eyes as she folded her slice in half and went for another bite of juicy pineapple and savory ham. Now that she was eating and had both her girls with her, the moment had jumped to a solid perfect on Diana’s scale of happiness.

Once the impromptu picnic was over and everything was cleaned up, the trio moved to sit under one of the oak trees that Diana walked by earlier. Diana let out a happy sigh as she leaned her back against the rough wood. She felt Hannah settle in beside her, talking her right hand and interlocking their fingers. After Hannah was comfortable, it was Akko’s turn. Diana let out a small grunt as Akko flopped into her lap. The brunette wiggled around briefly, taking Diana’s free hand and placing it onto her head. Diana took the hint and began running her fingers gently through Akko’s soft hair. As Diana closed her eyes, she saw Akko gently playing with Hannah’s other free hand. Her lips twisted into a smile as she settled down for a cozy afternoon nap with her two wonderful girlfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA Finally got this one done! This is a gift for @Dianacavendishisgay, for inventing the lovely Zipper au. Check them out on tumblr, they're a gem!


End file.
